


Never

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, tw panic attack implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of small stories. Idk. don't expect much  from this. ima just update this whenever.be ready for some cute little drabbles becuase thats all youre gonna get from this ""fic"
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 4
Collections: DuckTales 'verse





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway have a short dialog fic for weblena i just made this up as i went along.

"Hey Webs?" Lena said not looking up from her phone.  
"hmm" Webby said from next to her  
"What happens if- I lose you"  
"that wont happen"  
"why not"  
"because I can FIGHT ANYTHING"  
"Webs" sarcasm lacing her voice  
"besides you'd never let anything happen to me"  
"but- what if something goes wrong what if i cant save you" Lena started to spiral  
Webby pulled her into a hug. "I'M always gonna be here for you, you beautiful angel and ill never leave you.  
"never?"  
"Never"


End file.
